Surgical scars may be unsightly and are generally unwanted; this is especially the case after cosmetic procedures. Certain techniques for minimizing scars are known and include: cleaning the affected area; bandaging the affected area; and avoiding unnecessary contact with the affected area. Additionally, there are a number of products marketed towards scar prevention. Examples of these products include: bio-oils such as calendula, lavender, rosemary, cherobe vitamins; dermatix ultra (a topical silicone/unique silicone combination); scar away silicone sheets; kelocote (a silicone product); mederma (water, Aloe, onion extract); revitol (herbal remedy); scar esthetique (silicone, arnica, antioxidants, lipopeptides, coQ10, dimethicone, calendula, onion extract, vitamins c, d, and e, seaweed extract); Scarpin (silicone gel); taslyn-CI (lipid peptides, fatty acids, botanical extracts); bio skin repair (oils, squalen, hyaluronic acid); newbiotic (natural oils, including seabuckthorn in a ‘secret formula’).
None of the products has combined only silicone and sea buckthorn (seaberry) oil in the presently disclosed formulation. Further, none has demonstrated the unexpected and beneficial effects of the presently disclosed formulation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved composition for ameliorating scarring.